1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an insulation body of a plug-in connector. An insulation body is inserted into a chamber of a plug-in connector housing that is provided for this purpose.
2. Background Art
As a rule, insulation bodies include receptacles for contact elements, which the wires of a cable to be connected to the plug-in connector are connected to. Alternatively, the contact elements may also be electrically contacted with the conductor tracks of a circuit board.
DE 102010051954 B3 shows a circular plug-in connector, the contact members of which penetrate the plug-in connector over its full length, in order to form on the one hand the plug face and on the other hand the connection region of the plug-in connector. Such contact members are frequently bent and cannot be simply inserted into the insulation body. Therefore, the insulation body often has to be designed to be pivotable, foldable or in multiple parts.
In data transmission technology, insulation bodies with so-called shielding elements are used. The shielding elements are used to shield at least two wires of the cable to be connected—and/or the associated contact elements—electromagnetically against each other.
Such insulation bodies are needed in order to provide multi-pole connectors for analogue or digital data transmission, which can be used in shielded implementations at frequencies of up to 600 MHz or even higher.
In an insulation body of DE 102010051954 B3, the shielding cross is designed as a single metallic component that has to be inserted into the plug-in connector. The insulation body has to present such an opening.